


jackie and wilson

by PeachesandCreamBoba



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Non-Graphic Smut, but also being dorks, hot girlfriends being hot, mentions of mental health issues, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandCreamBoba/pseuds/PeachesandCreamBoba
Summary: A series of interconnected vignettes about Korrasami, working as an introspective look into their relationship.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	jackie and wilson

Korra had arguably been attracted to women her whole life; Hell, Kya was her first crush. But something about her attraction to Asmai was different. The crush didn’t manifest as it did with Mako, in jealous fits of rage. It showed itself through longing stares and accidental hand bumps. It came in the form of trust, allowing Asmai to watch her body while she was in the spirit world. It grew into seamless partnered fights, working together like one of the heiress’ well-oiled machines. The attraction swirled in the air whenever the two would share a room, Korra longing to drag her fingers through the silky black hair that was draped across the other bed. And when the two were finally together, it came in waves, crashing into the younger girl’s stomach whenever her girlfriend entered the room. Those green eyes had a magic quality, causing Korra to gaze into them whenever possible. 

Asami could say the same about Korra’s own blue eyes. She loved the way they followed her as if she was the only person the avatar was ever concerned about. But it wasn’t always that way. The older girl was infatuated with Korra far before the young avatar returned the feelings. If she thought about it too much, the familiar stinging sensation would appear in her eyes, wet tears cascading down her face. The younger girl was just so good, something to be treasured, and she was so grateful that she could be the one to do it. Her crush on Korra was fast; it hit her hard. She couldn’t entirely pinpoint when she had genuinely fallen for the water tribe woman. It had to have been sometime after her and Mako’s second break up. It had surprised her, but not for the reason others could imagine. Asami had known she liked women; it wasn’t a culture shock to be attracted to them. The level of connection the two shared was like an unspoken secret language that progressed into their relationship. 

Their first time had been awkward, a messy tangle of limbs. Korra couldn’t count the number of times she and Asami had to stop due to laughter, as fingers danced across the other’s ribs. Asami tried to memorize how her girlfriend’s chapped lips felt against her bare neck, an attempt to remember how much Korra seemed to like leaving marks. Her goofy girlfriend had managed to bang her forehead against the wooden bed frame, causing the couple to take a quick break and assess the ever-growing lump on the avatar’s head. Eventually, they fell into a steady rhythm, Korra leaning over the raven-haired girl. She drew endless moans from Asami’s red lips, feeling high from their sounds. The older girl had taken to dragging her nails over the prominent muscles in her lover’s back, leaving red trails in their place. In all honesty, Korra had never felt so close to another person, like she held Asami’s entire being in the palm of her hand. So when they were done, she spent hours aimlessly whispering loving words into her girlfriend’s now messy hair. 

Cuddling was something that came naturally to the water tribe girl, as it was a great way to help keep herself and others warm during the cold winters. She found herself always snuggled into the heiress’ side, letting her lips kiss her bare collarbones. It was easy to hold Asami, who always seemed to be cold. Republic city was never as chilly as the South Pole. Still, on the colder days, the younger girl was extra appreciative of her firebending abilities. She could warm her rough hands before holding the taller girl’s face, watching as the wind kissed cheeks lost the bright red color they donned. The avatar seemed to see the spark behind those green eyes in times like this, always watching. 

Watching Korra was something that Asami would give anything to do. It was so great to feel needed, to feel trusted enough that the avatar could sleep in her presence. There was something so pleasant about seeing her girlfriend’s eyelids get heavy, begging to close. They had taken to lounging on a large couch in Asami’s study after dinner. Korra’s short brown hair laid messily in the older girl’s lap, her hands softly rubbing circles onto the tense muscles of the avatar’s back. The younger girl was known to overwork herself, to spread herself so thin that she risked shattering. It was so pleasing to Asami to see that she was a form of stress relief to the girl currently drooling in her lap. Korra was all she really had these days; she couldn’t deal with losing anyone else. She remembered how hard she had cried when those blue eyes looked at her after suggesting they live together. She would give anything to be the one protecting the light of her life. 

Korra had grown to notice that her girlfriend had a nasty habit of falling asleep in her workshop, leaving the light on as her body was slung on top of her desk. The younger girl secretly loved helping Asami to bed, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. She had taken the time to memorize where the taller girl kept her makeup remover, grabbing a cotton pad and gently wiping the purple shadow off the tired eyes. It made her heart flutter to wrap her girlfriend in one of her tunics, noting how it always hugged the distinct curve of her waist. Asami looked great in blue, and Korra’s mind liked to create images of what she would look like at a wedding between the two. After getting the other girl dressed, she would wrap the two in the silk blankets on the bed before calling Naga. The large polar bear dog would sleepily stumble into the room, lazily jumping onto the obnoxiously large bed. She would sleep curled up at the end, protecting the two. 

The first time Korra got hurt while they were together, Asami had a panic attack. Her lungs felt hot and heavy, like breathing was igniting and singeing her internal organs. Her hands dug into her thighs as she stared down at Korra’s battered body, eyes locking on the dark purple discoloration around one of her eyes. The younger girl would be fine; she had been in far worse conditions. But it still was scary, seeing the love of her life hurt. Korra was lucid for the first few hours, occasionally cracking a blue eye and grumbling. Asami clung to her every word, though, trying to convince herself that they wouldn’t be the last the avatar would ever say to her. Katara had come in after a while, intending to check on the younger girl’s state. She recognized the fear in Asami, reminding her of the crystal cave incident such a long time ago. So, she pulled a chair up next to the young lady. Her hand grasped Asami’s (the one that was not currently holding onto Korra’s for dear life). They stayed like that for hours, an unspoken understanding of suffering. But the joy of seeing Korra move to sit up greatly outweighed any pain. 

When Asami got hurt, Korra’s initial reaction was always to be overprotective. She would cradle the taller girl, threatening anyone who tried to take her. Luckily she was a healer; she could fix her girlfriend all by herself. In the hours it took to heal, she would imagine ways to keep her lover safe. Often they featured the two running off, living on a remote island. But, that would never work; both had responsibilities. Other times it was leaving her. Those images cut worse than any wound the younger girl had ever experienced. The idea of watching those green eyes filled with anger and tears, the way the older girl’s lips quivered, tore her heart out. But it was the safest choice. No one risked Asami’s life more than Korra, and if she was gone, the older girl could have a chance at a semi-normal life. There was at least one time she considered going through with it, after a good day of sobbing. Mako had stopped her, though. His one emotionally competent brain cell appeared to be working for once. He had managed to explain that Asami didn’t want safety; she wanted Korra. That the older girl had once told him that she would do anything to keep the avatar in her life. That turned her right around, sending her back into her lover’s open arms. She apologized for even thinking of leaving, tears soaking Asami’s hastily wrapped shoulder. 

Korra’s shoulders were one of her best features, in the older girl’s humble opinion. They made the water tribe girl stand out. Others, like Mako’s grandmother, might have thought that the feature was manly. But to Asami, they were so feminine, the curves and divots that seemed to glide directly into her girlfriend’s strong arms. They looked especially good while the younger girl was training. The way sweat dripped down them, soaking the wrap Korra was wearing. Her body was incredibly healthy; it had recovered from such violent attacks. It beat literal poison, and Asami was grateful for that every day. Not because she couldn’t love the water tribe girl if she was disabled, she loved her girlfriend unconditionally. But, she knew how depressed Korra had become when she used the wheelchair. The raven-haired girl tended to cringe when remembering that time—the time when her friend was isolated, struggling in silence. The three years of separation were harder than Asami could have ever imagined. But, they made it through. 

Asami’s depression was much less explosive than Korra’s. It was quietly lying in bed, thinking about how her mother and father used to let her sleep in their bed when she had nightmares. It was tears that stained letters from Hiroshi, the ones that stayed hidden in the bottom drawer of her desk. The first time she and Korra stayed with the avatar’s parents, Asami broke down. Sobs wracked her body, leaving her shaking and craving a hug from her mother. The blue-eyed girl held her, talking about how they could start their own family in the future. How they could have a little girl, maybe a boy too. She spoke about how Asami could teach them how to build or race Satomobiles. Eventually, the crying stopped, and Korra jumped to her feet, shuffling out of the room. She returned quickly, though, Senna in tow. The older woman outstretched her arms, offering Asami a hug. The heiress shot forward, burying her head into Senna’s braids. She couldn’t help but think about how this was her family now, Korra and her parents. 

Korra didn’t know much about Asami’s mother, and that made her feel bad. Granted, she didn’t want to ask the older girl about her mother, out of fear that it would make her feel sad. So, she ended up spending a whole day in the Sato’s attic. Her hands hurt from several paper cuts she obtained during her hunt. But she had found so many photos; some contained all three of the Sato’s, Asami was almost always in Hiroshi’s arms. Some were just Hiroshi and his wife, smiling happily at the camera. Despite her disdain for the man, she could tell that he really loved Asami’s mother. Her favorite, though, was a picture of Yasuko and a little Asami sleeping. The avatar pocketed the photo and went to work, picking out a nice frame for it. Mysteriously it appeared in the heiress’ workshop in the morning, a small blue bow wrapped around it. 

Naga had a blue bow around her neck on Korra’s birthday. It was the first thing that alerted the girl that her lover was up to something. Well, that, and the smell of burnt food coming from their kitchen. The water tribe girl moved forward into the house, shedding off her boots at the door. Smoke was wafting out of the comically large kitchen, and her girlfriend looked less than perfect for once. Asami’s silky black hair had powdered sugar sprinkled through it, one of her cheeks had a smudge of icing. Upon seeing Korra enter the room, the older girl slumped, attempting to bury her face in her dirty hands. Turns out that her girlfriend was trying to make a cake and was on her fourth attempt. The younger girl just laughed, using her thumb to wipe the icing off Asami’s crestfallen face. She brought the thumb to her lips, licking it. This caused the older girl to let out a pitiful laugh, wrapping her arms around the birthday girl. Korra bent her knees, grabbing the taller girl’s thighs before hoisting her up. Asami squealed and tried to swat at Korra from her position draped over the avatar’s shoulder. This didn’t seem to deter her, though, as she just walked to their shared room while dodging weak hits. It was her birthday, after all, and she knew what she wanted for her gift. 

That’s what they were to each other, a gift- two people who fit together, so intent on bringing the other up. They relied on the other no matter what, even if it was reckless. Everything was good as long as they were with each other, and they intended to keep it that way. Suddenly they had become Korra and Asami, a packaged deal. And quite honestly, no one would have it any other way. 


End file.
